The Birth of a Centurion
by MsEcogeek
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Rory Williams after he fell into the crack in time?


Through a haze of pain Rory Williams heard strange voices.

"We're losing him." came a male voice.

"Prepare for bio fusion. Ready the chamber." an authoritative voice of a woman responded.

"Ma'am we need approval from the high council before we. . ." the male voice responded.

"There's no time! He's our only hope to get back." said the woman's voice.

"But what if he's the hybrid?" the male voice asked.

"Rolof NOW!" the woman's voice came back.

"Yes ma'am, preparing the chamber now." came the resigned reply as Rory was lifted up and put into something that looked like a glass coffin as a golden light began to engulf him.

* * *

"Easy now." came the woman's voice to his left.

"Are you sure he is well, doctor?" came a different woman's voice.

"Doctor?!" Rory screamed out his eyes opening quickly and looking at the raven hared woman supporting him.

"Not your Doctor, I'm afraid. Welcome to Gallifrey, Rory Williams. I am you guide, Leela of the Sevateem."

* * *

"I don't understand, why did you save me? I can tell that most people here seem quite uncomfortable with me being here." Rory asked.

"It's because you are vital to the Doctor's timeline." said a time lady walking up to them " Greetings Rory Williams, my name is Romanadvoratrelundar."

"Excuse me? But could you repeat that?" Rory asked with a befuddled look on his face.

"You can call me Romana." the time lady said.

"Oh okay, that's a lot simpler." Rory said relaxing.

"Leela, I must speak to you privately for a moment, it's about the project." Romana said in hushed tones, pulling Leela away down the hall and leaving Rory by himself.

Hearing voices coming towards him Rory ducked into a dark room. Turning around he saw a hologram of himself and a large screen with strange circular symbols on it.

Concentrating hard, the circular symbols coalesced and on the screen was a family tree and it read, _Rory Williams – Amelia Pond = Melody Pond/River Song – The Doctor_

"So my future daughter marries the Doctor. Is that why you saved me?" questioned Rory to the time lords standing behind him.

"You were never supposed to know about this." stated the General

"I was never supposed to . . . This is my future daughter we're talking about and you think I'd just be okay with this?" Rory yelled.

"Commander Andred take him and bring him to the holding cells until we can rectify these . . . complications." The General said to the time lord standing next to him.

"Yes sir. Come along Mr. Williams." Andred said grabbing Rory's arms and putting them in binders and pulling him away.

"I won't let you get away with this, you hear me!" Rory yelled at the General as he was pulled past him.

As Rory was led down a corridor Andred suddenly stopped the pulled him into an alcove.

"Listen carefully, we don't have much time. Romana, Leela and I have been working on a way to get you back. It's risky bust it should work." Andred explained releasing the binders.

"Why are you helping me?"Rory asked suspiciously.

"Because you are not the only one who has ever been in love." Andred answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I'm Leela's husband." Andred said.

"Then let's go." Rory said rubbing his wrists.

"This way and be quiet." Andred said leading the way down the corridor.

"There they are! Stop them!" the General commanded appearing around the corner with his troops. When one of the soldiers raised his stazer and shot Rory dead.

"No! You fool! We needed him!" the General shouted turning on the trooper when Rory's eyes opened and he started breathing again.

"What?" Rory gasped out confused.

"I'll explain later, Run!" Andred yelled.

"What is it with you time lords and running?" Rory gasped out as they ran down the halls towards a pair of red doors bursting through them into a room with a large sealed portal and mechanical equipment littering the room.

"We're about to have company." Andred said to the two women standing in the room before them.

"Deadlock the doors to buy us a little more time, we're almost ready." Romana said from the console she was working at.

"Will someone explain to me how I was shot and I'm still alive?" demanded Rory.

" When the time lords saved your life they infused you with artron energy to stop you from dying." Leela said simply.

"So I'm immortal?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Not immortal, you will still die someday, you just can't be killed." Andred said.

"A side effect simply put." Romana said. "The portal is ready." she said as she pulled a lever causing the portal to iris open filling the room with a white light.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"We are sending you home. To the woman you love. Shortly after we brought you here." Leela said.

"The Doctor is on Earth, Britain in 102 A.D during the roman occupation." Romana said looking at the readout.

"Oh great." Rory said sarcastically.

"We can make you a centurion there so you can blend in." Andred said.

"Amy always loved a roman." Rory said wryly

"Are you sure you want to do this?"asked Leela.

"If there's a chance to see Amy again, yes." Rory stated firmly.

"The effects will remain, but you must forget all that has happened here if time is to remain intact." Romana explained.

"I understand." Rory said looking down at the ramp he was standing on.

"This is farewell, Rory Williams." Leela said.

"Goodbye Rory." Romana said.

"Goodbye." Rory said walking up the ramp and into the white light. Suddenly alarms began going off.

"What is going on?" demanded Leela.

"He's been intercepted by the Autons." Andred stated dread filling his voice.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Leela.

"I'm afraid not. All we can do is hope he is strong enough to resist the programming." Romana said gazing into the light.


End file.
